Surprises
by KatieBelleCullen
Summary: Edward surprises Bella after a rather personal and intimate moment. But the real surprise is his reaction. My entry for the Dirty Talking Edward Contest. Rated M for a reason.
1. Surprises

**Dirty Talking Edward Contest**

**Surprises**

**by KatieBelleCullen**

**Vampire Edward**

**BPOV**

**If you are interested in entering this contest please pm LeechLover85 or **

**If you would like to read all the entries in this contest please visit our C2 and be sure to subscribe!**

**/community/DirtyTalkingEdwardContest/62571/**

* * *

_Edward had one hand fisted in my hair while his other held my hips closer to his. With each thrust, his cold length filled my hot core completely, and my helpless body writhed beneath his as I cried out in ecstasy._ _My ardent moans seemed to spur Edward onward, and he slammed into me with unbelievable force, slapping his hips sharply against mine. _

"_Say my name, Bella," he demanded. _

"Edward," I moaned too loudly.

I bit my lip harshly - I definitely didn't want to wake up Charlie right now.

_Edward groaned deeply as his name echoed through the room._

"_Good girl, Bella," he praised me, then dipped his head to my chest. His cold lips surrounded my sensitive peak, and I arched my back instantly, begging him with my body for more. _

I could feel the sweat pooling in the valley between my breasts as I reached up to tease one of my taught points. I rolled it between my fingers for a moment, then pinched it roughly. A strangled whimper escaped me, and I dug my teeth harder into my lip, trying earnestly to silence my cries.

_Edward removed his mouth from my breast, then lifted his golden eyes to mine._

"_You're going to come for me, Bella. And when you do, you're going to scream my name again, do you understand? Can you do that for me, Bella?" I nodded as I felt my muscles beginning to clamp down around his length. I loved it when he talked to me that way._

My breath was coming in short, ragged spurts, and I could feel my legs beginning to shake. I was so close. I plunged my fingers harder into my center, desperate to find my release.

_Edward continued to drive himself forcefully into me, grunting fiercely with each lunge. His fingers tightened in my hair, pulling my head back as his tempo increased to a frantic pace._

"_Now, Bella!" he commanded, then moved his long fingers from my hip to press them firmly against my clit._

I pinched my clit between my fingers while my other hand continued to pump into my soaking core. The combined sensations became abruptly too much, and I felt my stomach twist for the final time.

I exploded on my fingers as overwhelming pleasure racked my body. My toes curled tightly as high-pitched sobs of ecstasy forced their way through my lips, and I swallowed hard in an effort to ebb the flow of my cries. As I came, I imagined Edward, grunting and growling above me as we climaxed together. The vision sent another hot shudder ripping through me, and I panted his name as I rode the tidal waves of bliss.

Once the heat of my orgasm subsided, my hands fell limply to my sides, and I concentrated on slowing my breathing. Imagining Edward being forceful and commanding _never_ failed to throw me head-first over the edge. I couldn't help wondering then, as I always did, if Edward would ever _really_ talk to me that way. My guess was probably not. I giggled softly as I wondered what he would think if he were to find out about the things I imagined him saying to me. _Doing_ to me.

"You never cease to surprise me, Bella," a familiar voice murmured from the darkness.

I squeaked and jumped a foot in the air as my head snapped towards the startling yet velvety voice.

He was sitting, as he often did, in my old, sagging rocking chair in the corner of the room. I could just barely make out the shape of his body, illuminated only by the moonlight that filtered through my window. He was leaning back against the chair, leaving his face masked by the shadows, save for the glint of his eyes that shone silver in the moon's weak rays.

"E-Edward?" I stammered in astonishment.

"Yes, love," was his only answer.

_Oh, God. No_!

Horror washed through me as I realized what had just happened - what Edward had just _seen_. I had never been more embarrassed in my entire life - and that was saying something. What must he think of me? I felt my cheeks begin to burn as I quickly tried to separate my fantasies from reality, attempting to recall exactly what things I had said out loud. My horror grew exponentially as I realized that I had no idea - I had been too wrapped up in my. . .um. . ._thoughts_.

"How long have you been here?" I whispered, knowing he would hear.

"Long enough," he replied, simply.

Was he angry with me? It was extremely unsettling to be unable to see his face. His voice was low and rough, carrying a tone that I had never heard from him before, and his responses were short - strained, almost. I had no idea what it all meant.

I looked down as I began to wring my hands together in embarrassment, only to realize that I was still sitting on my bed in all of my unclothed glory. I had managed to forget this fact in my moment of panic, due to the thick, comforting darkness that surrounded me. But I realized now that it made no difference to Edward - it might as well have been broad daylight. He could see _everything_.

I squeezed my eyes shut and choked back the urge to scream as I quickly moved to grab my blanket, trying futilely to save what little dignity I had left. I closed my fingers tightly around the edge of my comforter and pulled it roughly upwards - only to have it snap back out of my hands. I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw Edward's long, pale fingers, clutching the blanket only inches away from my hands. He had moved in an instant, and was now standing at the side of my bed, leaning over me as his hand gripped my blanket, keeping it firmly in place.

I pulled my hands back as I looked up to him, desperate to know what he was thinking. I could just barely make out his features in the silvery darkness. His face was expressionless, save for the tight line of his lips and the strain of his jaw. But it was his eyes that kept and held my attention - they were burning, smoldering at me in a way that I had never seen before.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Bella," he murmured as I stared at him in confusion. "After all," he added with a low chuckle, "it's not something I haven't seen before, now is it?"

Although I would have guessed it physically impossible, I felt my face flush hotter at his words. I brought my knees to my chest as I carefully wound my arms around my breasts, attempting to gain some sort of modesty, though I knew there was none to be had. No sooner had I moved than Edward's hand appeared on my shoulder, and I shivered from his cold touch on my hot skin.

"I'm going to have to ask you to lie back down, Bella," he crooned, as he pushed me down with gentle strength. "I've grown quite partial to the view, you see," he added in a low voice.

I shivered again, but it was no longer from Edward's cool hand. _Partial to the view_? Did that mean that he. . ._liked_ it? It was impossible to tell - he was being too cryptic. I stared at him warily as I leaned back on my pillows.

Once I was lying back down on the bed, Edward clasped his hands behind his back, then began to stroll around my bed at a lazy, human pace. When he reached the center of the foot of my bed, he turned to face me, bringing one arm from behind his back to lay it on my foot. With the lightest of pressure, he pushed my foot to the side, spreading my legs slightly before him. I gasped and watched in utter astonishment as Edward's eyes raked down my nude body, coming to rest on my glistening core.

I couldn't move - it felt like I had been glued to the bed. What was Edward _doing_?

"My, my," he lilted, "we _did_ enjoy ourselves, didn't we?"

I nodded stupidly as I continued to gape at him. His words were light and teasing, but there was something else there, something dark and devilish, hiding just beneath the surface.

"Then you won't mind doing it again, will you, love?" he asked me, nonchalantly.

My heart leapt into my throat as my stomach dropped to my feet, and my mind began racing in an effort to process his impossible words. Did that mean he wanted me to. . . .What? Here? _Now_?

Edward chuckled at my shocked expression, and his lips twisted up into the most alluring smirk I had ever seen. As though he could read my wheeling thoughts, he clarified.

"Yes, Bella. Right here, right now. You would do that for me, wouldn't you?" he asked, as he cocked his head to the side.

I scrambled for an answer as dozens of emotions pulsed through my body - confusion, surprise, embarrassment, curiosity, and, if I were being honest with myself, _lust_. Lots of lust, actually. If this was going where I thought it was going. . .

I swallowed hard, then nodded weakly at him.

"Good girl," he cooed, as he smirked with sinful satisfaction.

A ripple of arousal throbbed in my stomach at his praise. It was exactly the kind of thing I had always dreamed that Edward would say to me. For one wild second, I was suddenly afraid that this _was_ a dream - that I would wake up in the morning to find that this had never happened. But as I gazed at him, with his scorching eyes and sexy smirk, I knew there was no way I could be dreaming. My mind would never be able to conjure up something half so glorious. My instincts took over, and I laid still and silent, waiting for his next instructions.

"Now," he started, thoughtfully, "where shall we begin?"

My hand reflexively began to move to my center, but stopped short when Edward spoke.

"I don't think so, Bella," he interrupted, while looking at me with sly amusement.

"Higher," he ordered then, all traces of human gone.

I took an unsteady breath as I moved my hands up my body. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Had Edward, _my_ Edward, just told me to fondle my breasts? I could feel a familiar tingling sensation beginning to spread through my stomach as my palms reached my chest. I circled my hands around them a few times, then squeezed them lightly as Edward looked on in stoic concentration. His gaze never faltered from my hands, and I continued to watch him as I grazed my fingertips across my round, pink tips.

"Surely you can do better than that, Bella," he scolded as he looked at me disapprovingly.

I nodded once, then squeezed my peaks between my fingers, rolling them and pinching them harshly - the way I secretly liked it best.

"That's much better, love," he murmured. "Keep going."

My eyes grew heavy as I continued to tease my breasts, and I could feel warm wetness beginning to leak from my slit. The way Edward was watching me as he controlled my every movement was highly erotic, and I squirmed in pleasure beneath his gaze. Edward noticed my movement, and his eyes flashed down to take note of the moisture that was beginning to coat my lower lips. His eyes seemed to darken at the sight, and he smiled coyly at me.

"Does that feel good, Bella?" he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded as I pinched my tits roughly.

"Say it," he demanded, his eyes never leaving my wet slit.

"It feels good, Edward," I whispered breathlessly.

His eyes sparked in the darkness as I spoke, and he met my gaze with a burning intensity.

"But you want more, don't you?" he provoked me.

"Yes," I squeaked, causing Edward to chuckle quietly.

"You can move your hand down now, Bella," he rewarded me. I gratefully began to move one hand from my breast, but froze as Edward cut in.

"Don't use your fingers," he warned sharply. "Just your hand."

I nodded in relief as I slid one hand down my stomach and onto my burning core. I pressed my palm firmly against my swollen clit, then began to rub it back and forth, whimpering quietly from the friction.

"Mmmm, that _does_ feel good, doesn't it?" Edward crooned.

I opened my mouth to tell him it did, but my breath caught in my throat as Edward's hand began to move. I watched, deeply enthralled as Edward brought his hand to the zipper of his jeans and began to rub up and down, matching the pace of my hand against my clit. With a heated wave of desire, I realized that Edward was rubbing himself, right before my eyes. My breathing sped to double the pace as my heart began to pound in my chest, and Edward chuckled at my unruly reactions to him. I brought my wide eyes up to his, and he gazed back at me while his other hand moved to the button of his jeans. He continued to palm himself through the denim while his nimble fingers pushed the button loose, then moved towards his zipper. I rubbed myself furiously as hot arousal began to throb between my legs, and my eyes snapped hungrily to his zipper.

"Ah, ah," Edward scolded as he removed his hand from his zipper to point at his face. "Eyes here."

I obediently lifted my eyes back to his, and he smirked at me as he began to trail his hand back to his waist. Once his fingers reached their destination, the sound of scraping metal cut through the darkness, and I whimpered with want as I gazed pleadingly up at him.

"Pretty little Bella," Edward cooed. "Pretty, _naughty_ little Bella. Do you want to see me, love? Do you want to see how hard you make me?"

My breath came out in a harsh whoosh as my center pulsed with anticipation. I had never seen that part of Edward before, though it had certainly starred in all of my fantasies. I was absolutely desperate to see him, to see his arousal with my very own eyes. I nodded vehemently at him, begging him silently for permission.

"I can't hear you," he reminded me gruffly, and I sucked in an unsteady breath.

"_Yes_, Edward!" I panted, "Yes, I want to see it!"

Edward chuckled as he nodded approvingly.

"Good girl. Now you can look."

My eyes darted down so swiftly that it made my head spin, and what I saw caused my heart to stop cold. His thick arousal was jutting out from his opened jeans, standing fully swollen and erect for me. Hot juices began to seep down my thighs at the sight of Edward, so large and stiff for me, and I moaned as my stomach tightened with desire.

"Do you like what you see, love?" he questioned me as his eyes gleamed with wicked amusement.

My heart was racing as my stomach throbbed, and the unintelligible whimper that escaped me sounded pathetic at best. Edward chuckled once more before beginning.

"Now I want you to listen to me closely. When I tell you to, I want you to push two fingers inside your soaking pussy. As your fingers slip through your wet lips, I want you to imagine that it's my dick that is filling you, pleasuring you. Can you do that for me, Bella?"

I moaned deeply as I nodded at him.

"It won't be slow, and it won't be gentle. Do you want to know why?" he asked me.

I whimpered something that may have been a yes.

"Because I'm going to touch myself too, Bella," he stated, pausing to grin wickedly at the wetness that now completely coated my upper thighs.

"I'm going to pump myself to the rhythm that your fingers set," he continued, then stared at me intensely for a moment before wrapping his fingers around the base of his length.

"And I like a Nice. Hard. Fuck." he growled. With his last three words, he pumped himself roughly from base to tip and back again, emphasizing his meaning with his actions. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen, and I groaned at the sight as I moved two fingers to my entrance. I began to rub my juices across my swollen lips as I waited for his next command.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, his voice deliciously low and rough.

"Yes, _yes_," I pleaded desperately. If I didn't get relief soon, the fire that was blazing inside of me was sure to consume me. I was so hot for him, so _ready_, and I swept my fingers once more across my dripping slit.

"_Now_, Bella. Shove those little fingers inside that hot well of yours and finger fuck yourself as hard as you can. Show me what you can do," he demanded.

He didn't have to tell me twice.

I thrust my fingers deeply inside of myself and began to pump them as hard as I could. My muscles contracted in pleasure from my own touch, and more hot juices flooded around my fingers as I began to drive myself towards my release. I was so aroused that the pleasure was already intense, and I fought against my lust-laden lids to gaze up at Edward.

The muscles of Edward's jaw were clenched and his lips were pressed tightly together as his brows furrowed in deep concentration. I watched in awe as his chest rose and fell with each rapid breath he took, while the muscles in his arm bulged and flexed with the motion of his pumping. He was stroking himself firmly, his pace exactly matched to mine, and the sight drove me to push my fingers faster inside myself. He was staring down at me, letting his eyes roam my body hungrily as they burned with unadulterated lust. Our gazes locked, and his eyes flashed with devilish delight while his lips fell parted in a lazy, open-mouthed smirk.

I watched with fascination as Edward continued to stroke his thick length. Each time his hand moved, I imagined his solid cock driving into my body as I shoved my fingers harder and faster inside my hot core. The pleasure was overwhelming, and I bit my lip sharply as I began to moan, trying desperately to stifle my cries.

"Charlie is very deeply asleep," Edward assured me. "You'll have to be louder for me. Let me hear your moans."

A wild sob of ecstasy immediately tumbled from my lips, and Edward groaned loudly.

"Yes, Bella," he purred. "Now, I need you to put your other hand on your breast."

My other hand, which had laid limply at my side, immediately snapped up to my breast.

"Good girl. Now, I want you to pinch and punish your skin while you imagine my lips, wrapped around your tit as I suck and nip at your sensitive bud. Do it now," Edward demanded.

I wasted no time in pinching down on my pert nipple, then rolled and pulled it harshly between my fingers. I kept my eyes glued to Edward's full lips as I imagined his mouth wrapped around my chest as he rode me into oblivion. I couldn't fight the wave of lust that rolled through my body from the vision, and I cried out to him as my legs began to shake.

"Does that feel good, Bella?" Edward ground out.

"Yes, oh, God. _Yes_," I moaned.

"_Fuck_," Edward swore under his breath.

As I continued to tease my breast, I pumped my fingers relentlessly into my slit, gaining speed until I was pushing into myself with impossible speed. Edward kept up the pace, and I watched with ardent delight as his fist began to work furiously up and down his shaft.

"Bella," Edward growled, and I whimpered in response. "I want you to move your hand back down to your pussy and start rubbing your clit. Now," Edward commanded.

I obediently slid my other hand between my legs and groaned as my fingers landed on my swollen nub. I was so close - my entire body was burning with passion and my stomach was clenched tightly. As I began to work my fingers against my clit, I looked up at him, moaning and whimpering as my release drew steadily nearer.

Edward understood immediately, and I could tell from his harsh breathing that he was close, too. I saw his dick jerk wildly between his fingers, and he grunted roughly as his fingers tightened around his shaft.

"Slap your clit, Bella. Slap it and imagine my hips striking against yours so hard it hurts," he growled.

I raised my hand and slapped my clit, then choked back a scream as a wild shudder of pleasure ripped through my body.

"Now rub yourself as hard as you can," Edward demanded. "Punish your core until you come for me. And when you come, I want you to scream my name, just as you would if it were my dick that was pumping you, fucking your pussy until you explode in ecstasy," he demanded, his voice thick with lust.

I was panting and writhing on my bed as both my hands pumped furiously against my throbbing core. I felt my muscles starting to clamp around my fingers as my body began to shake with my impending orgasm.

"Oh, God. Oh, _God_," I chanted as I reached the brink.

"Keep your eyes on me, Bella," Edward ordered fiercely between his ragged breaths. "I'm going to come! Watch me come for you, Bella!"

Edward's wicked words combined dangerously with my blazing pleasure, launching me suddenly into blissful oblivion.

I exploded violently onto my fingers as I climaxed with unbelievable force. My toes dug into the bed as hot waves of ecstasy rolled mercilessly through my body, and I screamed his name with wild passion. A deep growl rumbled through Edward's chest as his name rang through the room, and his cock pulled tightly in his hand. I watched in fervent fascination as his dick pulsed powerfully, sending his cum shooting so far that it landed in cool spurts across my stomach. The sudden chill against my overheated skin sent another fiery burst of pleasure shooting through my veins, and I cried his name repeatedly as I came harder than I ever had before.

Once the aftershocks of my orgasm died down, my body fell limp as I practically melted into my mattress. That had without a doubt been the most intense and erotic thing I had ever experienced. I could barely believe it had just happened, but I was already wondering if we could do it again.

I lifted my eyes to Edward and blushed at his devilishly triumphant grin.

"Um. . .wow," I mumbled, lamely.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at me as he moved to the side of my bed.

"Indeed," he replied, as he lifted my blanket to wipe his cum off of my stomach. I blushed deeper - I had sort of forgotten it was there.

"I can't believe Charlie slept through that," I blurted.

Edward snickered. "Lucky for us, it seems he had quite a rough week at the station. I don't think he's ever slept so soundly before."

"Huh," was my brilliant reply.

"However," he continued, "Alice has foreseen Charlie sleeping rather lightly for the next few nights. As such, she will be calling him tomorrow to steal you away for the weekend."

Edward grinned mischievously as my heart began to flutter. A whole weekend? Would we be doing. . ._that_ again?

"I must insist that you rest now, my Bella," he murmured.

"Because I assure you, love, that I have many more surprises in store for you."

* * *

**This one goes out to HotfortheChange for being such an awesome and generous reviewer! And, as always, many thanks to the brilliant vanillabeans for persuading me to bring my raunchy side out to play. :)**


	2. Shadows

**Don't own Twilight. Duh.**

**SURPRISE! **

**Okay, that was cheesy. But you liked it anyway. **

**So I know I told pretty much all of you (except those that have reviewed recently) that this was a one shot and I didn't plan on continuing it. And I really didn't. But I was rollin through life one day and BAM! this idea hit me, and I really had no choice. So, here it is! :D**

**Few things: I have to send major love to all the luscious ladies over at the PPSS, particularly manyafandom for repping this story. That shit was awesome, and it was the final factor in my decision to just do it and update this story. Also: big, sloppy tongue kisses to my girlies who supported me and helped me out, particularly vanillabeans who's been incredibly patient with me. Mwah, bbs!**

I was startled out of an unusually deep and heavy sleep by the shrill peal of the phone, ringing from downstairs.

I groaned loudly and flopped onto my stomach, burying my face into my pillow. Who would be calling at this ungodly hour? There was no way it could be morning yet - it felt like I hadn't slept at all.

With a heavy sigh, I turned my face to the side and reluctantly cracked one eye open, peering with disdain towards the morning light that was seeping through my window. Even through the cloud cover, I could tell the sun was much too high in the sky. Lifting my head slightly, I opened both eyes to glance at the clock on my night stand.

10:36. Wow.

I rubbed my eyes groggily as I fought the urge to press my face back into the pillow and sleep my Saturday away. I was still so _tired_. Why was I so tired?

A flash of Edward's eyes, gleaming silver in the darkness as he pumped his fist up and down his swollen cock flashed before my eyes, causing me to surge wildly upwards.

_Oh_!

Even though I was alone, I could feel a deep blush beginning to spread across my cheeks as a shocking array of lurid images began to leak into my consciousness.

_Edward parting my legs to gaze hungrily at my glistening sex. _

_Edward, his voice rough with desire, commanding my every move._

_Edward's hand traveling down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. . ._

I gasped as my hands reflexively gripped the bed sheets, as though in an effort to brace myself against the decidedly X-rated visions that were reeling through my mind. Every image was unusually sharp and vivid, each detail shockingly clear.

Which left me with one, burning question.

Had it all really happened?

_No_, _it couldn't have_, my rational mind scolded me. _You must have been dreaming_. _Again_.

I frowned as I considered this. Even _I_ could scarcely believe the naughty scenes that were swirling through my head. It seemed absolutely impossible that Edward would have done anything of the sort. But then, why did it all seem so. . ._real_?

Just at that moment, I was pulled from my thoughts by a slight gust of air, brushing unusually cold and damp against my chest. The chill against my skin surprised me, and I looked down immediately, only to jump and yelp with shock. My comforter, which had been securely tangled around my body, had slipped from my shoulders and crumpled in my lap, leaving my bare chest and stomach completely exposed.

Despite the cold, a hot shudder surged through my body as I let my eyes sweep over my completely nude form.

_Oh my God_. 

_It happened_.

I sat there for a few moments, blinking rapidly, too stunned to even move. I simply couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Edward had said those things - _done_ those things. Of all the countless nights that I had spent dreaming of Edward talking dirty to me, I would have never in a million years guessed that he would actually do it. Or that he would be so _good_ at it. A breathy moan escaped me as I remembered the look in his eyes as he had stood, still as stone at the foot of my bed, watching me touch myself for him. One thing was for sure - the reality of last night had far surpassed even my wildest fantasies.

I was still in a mild state of shock as I stumbled out of bed and grabbed my sweats from the floor. As I pulled them on, a flood of racy images from the previous night continued to assault my mind, each one more erotic than the last. I remembered the way Edward had approached me from the corner of my room - slowly and deliberately, like a hunter stalking his prey. I remembered the way his usually velvet voice had grown deep and rough with desire as he had instructed me - dominated me. I recalled with intense clarity the wicked smirk that had appeared on his face as I had obeyed his every will, and I especially remembered the way his massive dick had pulsed in his hand right before he. . .

I cut that thought off, already breathing heavily as I yanked on a shirt and opened my door.

As I padded down the hallway, I shook my head harshly in an effort to rid myself of the sultry images that were parading through my head. I knew that my hot-and-bothered state would do nothing to help my already questionable coordination, and I had absolutely no desire to visit the ER today. Once I reached the staircase, I held my breath and busied myself by studying my feet as I mentally counted each step along the way. The distraction worked wonders, and I allowed myself a small smile as the final steps came into view. But just as my foot brushed the very last step, a vision of Edward palming himself slowly through the denim of his jeans flashed unexpectedly before my eyes.

The image struck me with such intensity that I gasped out loud as my footing faltered, causing me to slip and stumble down the step. I instantly threw my arms out, flailing wildly for a moment before barely managing to catch hold of the banister for support. I hung there for a moment, clutching the wooden railing for dear life before heaving a deep sigh. Who knew that last night would become such a safety hazard?

I shook my head ruefully as I steadied myself, then fumbled towards the kitchen, where I could hear that Charlie was on the phone.

"Well, that sounds fine. If she wants to, then it's alright with me," I heard him say as I entered the kitchen. Charlie nodded good morning to me as he listened for a moment, and I nodded back, peering questioningly at him.

"Sure thing, Alice. In fact, she just walked in," he answered, then held the phone out to me. I accepted it warily, still eyeing Charlie as I held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella," Alice greeted, amusement dripping from her tone.

_Oh_, _God_.

"Alice," I greeted suspiciously.

"Everything has been arranged," she continued, completely unruffled by my leery demeanor. "You're staying with me for the weekend while everyone else goes camping."

And by staying with her, she meant Edward, of course.

_Edward_.

An image of his moonlit eyes dancing temptingly in the darkness reeled once more through my mind, and I turned my back to Charlie in an effort to disguise my sudden blush.

"That sounds great, Alice," I mumbled into the phone, trying to keep up the charade through my sudden haze of lust. "I'd love to."

"I know you would, dear," Alice answered slyly, and I heard Emmett guffaw loudly in the background before the sound was abruptly cut off by a resounding crash.

"Great." I deadpanned.

"Edward will be there when Charlie leaves," Alice added, and I could hear the grin in her voice.

"Bye, Bella!"

"Bye."

I replaced the phone slowly, taking a minute to compose myself before turning back to Charlie.

"So, it's okay with you?" I asked him.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Okay," I answered, and we stood there awkwardly for a moment before I headed towards the pantry.

I rummaged mechanically through the shelves of food while my mind remained utterly lost in an ambush of select scenes from the night before. I couldn't help but remember the way Edward's chiseled biceps had strained and flexed as he had stroked himself. . .the way his fingers had looked as they curled tightly around his member. . .the crushed velvet tone of his voice as he had praised me. . .

"I assure you, love, that I have many more surprises in store for you."

The provocative promise sprung unexpectedly into my consciousness, causing me to drop a box of granola bars and send them scattering across the floor.

"You okay in there, Bells?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Fine," I replied, trying to hide the breathless edge in my voice.

Had Edward really meant what he said? Did he have. . ._plans_ for this weekend? My stomach clenched at the thought, and I mindlessly gathered the granola bars before sticking them right back on the shelf. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"Well," Charlie's voice pulled me unwillingly from my thoughts, and I heard him shuffling around the coat rack before he continued. "Since you're headed to Alice's for the weekend, I think I'm going to head out. The fish are supposed to be biting pretty good today."

"Okay, Dad. Have fun," I called from the pantry, listening to his footsteps with baited breath.

"Alright, then. Bye, Bells," he called, and I heard the door open, then shut behind him a moment later.

_Edward_.

I flew out of the kitchen and scrambled up the stairs, tripping twice in my haste. Edward would be here any moment, and I certainly didn't want to waste any of our time together with my tedious human needs. Especially if he was planning on. . .

I ran into my bedroom, ripped an outfit from my closet, then turned and dashed wildly through the hallway and into the bathroom, closing the door quickly behind me. I jumped in the shower without waiting for the water to warm up, and washed my hair as I brushed my teeth simultaneously. After what was probably the fastest shower in history, I stumbled from behind the curtain and pulled my clothes on, kicking my pajamas into the corner before snatching my brush from the counter. As I whipped the brush through my hair, I used my other hand to shove my deodorant under my shirt, then slammed both on the counter before turning to sprint back to my room. I hurriedly grabbed my coat and a pair of socks, then dashed back out the door, running like a mad woman towards the stairs. I took the hallway at full speed, completely prepared to risk bodily injury rather than decrease my momentum as I rapidly approached the steps.

And then, just as I reached the top of the staircase, I came to a sudden, screeching stop.

Because there he was - my saving angel and darkest fantasy - standing motionless at the foot of the stairs, smiling crookedly up at me.

Whether it was the surprise of seeing him there waiting for me, or the sudden onslaught of lascivious memories from our very recent tryst, Edward's sudden appearance caught me completely off guard.

I gasped in shock as my knees buckled, causing my feet to slip from beneath me. My socks and jacket fell instantly from my fingers as I began to hurtle backwards, and I yelped and squeezed my eyes shut, anticipating the inevitable crash of the floor against my backside.

But the floor never came.

Instead, I felt a pair of cool, yet equally solid arms wrap instantly around me, clutching me firmly, yet with the lightest of pressure.

My eyes snapped open and I looked up immediately, only to be met with my favorite pair of warm, golden, dazzling eyes.

In less than a second, Edward had flown up the stairs to catch me, and was now cradling me bridal-style against his chest.

"Hi," I breathed, my wide eyes locked on his.

"Hi," Edward grinned back.

A flash of Edward's wicked smirk as he pumped his fingers up and down his engorged shaft raced through my head, and I stopped breathing for a moment as I felt my face grow hot.

He chuckled quietly - a ghost of the deep, throaty chuckle I had heard last night - and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Breathe, love," he murmured, then lowered me gently to my feet.

Once I was safely planted back on solid ground, I looked at Edward to see my socks and jacket, slung neatly over his arm. I grinned shyly, and Edward winked before interlacing his fingers with mine and leading us down the stairs at a slow, human pace. When we reached the bottom, Edward handed me my things, and I accepted them with a grateful smile before seating myself on the bottom step. Edward smiled back, then leaned against the wall beside me, crossing his arms over his chest and staring blankly ahead, creating the perfect picture of ease.

I, on the other hand, was beyond flustered. I fiddled with my socks for a moment, attempting quite unsuccessfully to ignore the numerous, salacious images that were reeling repetitively before my eyes. After a few, deep breaths, I turned my attention determinedly towards my feet, blatantly ignoring my shaking fingers as I unwrapped my socks and lowered them to my toes.

But as I wrestled with my socks, pulling them on haphazardly before reaching for my boots, I found myself watching Edward surreptitiously. No matter how hard I tried to focus on the boot in my hands, my eyes kept darting to Edward of their own accord, and I felt my breathing begin to accelerate as every stolen glimpse landed on a different part of his body - his chiseled cheekbones, the lines of his chest beneath his sweater, his long, pale fingers. . .

My next glance landed square on the zipper of his jeans.

"And I like a Nice. Hard. Fuck." he growled. With his last three words, he pumped himself roughly from base to tip and back again, emphasizing his meaning with his actions.

The image was so clear that I gasped as heat pulsed through my body, causing my boot to slip from my fingers and tumble back to the floor.

In an instant, Edward was kneeling in front of me, smiling softly as he slipped my shoe onto my foot with easy grace. I blushed furiously and avoided his gaze, choosing to watch his fingers instead as they glided over the toe of my boot, skimming sideways until they came to rest on the zipper at my ankle. But as his nimble fingers grasped the silver tab and began to slide it upwards, the metallic scrape of the zipper seemed to scream in the silence, and my chest constricted at the memory of the last time I'd heard that sound.

"Pretty, little Bella," Edward cooed. "Pretty, naughty little Bella. Do you want to see me, love? Do you want to see how hard you make me?"

By the time Edward had both of my boots zipped tightly around my calves, I was sure I was having a stroke.

"All ready?" Edward asked softly as he rose to his feet and extended his hand to me.

I swallowed hard and nodded, unsure if my voice would hold as I took his hand. He pulled me carefully to my feet before holding my jacket out for me, and I ignored my racing heart as I turned to let him slip the jacket up my arms and onto my shoulders. A moment later, I felt Edward's fingers reappear on mine as he wordlessly opened the front door and led us outside.

Edward continued to hold my hand as we strode to his car - which did nothing to help my sanity. The very thought of where those luscious fingers had been mere hours ago was threatening to send me into an all-out frenzy.

Edward, stroking himself firmly, his pace exactly matched to mine. . .

Not helping, Bella!

But as we continued to walk silently, side by side, I could feel a lump of unease beginning to form in my stomach. Why wasn't Edward saying anything? Here I was, on the brink of spontaneous combustion, and he was acting like nothing had even happened. Curious, I lifted my eyes from the ground to glance warily towards him, then dropped my gaze immediately, disappointed by his calm, blasé expression. Surely Edward would have some remark about our. . .activities. . .last night. So why was he so quiet?

With each step I took, the thud of my boots against the concrete resonated through the silence, causing my anxiety to grow exponentially. I just couldn't figure out why Edward was so quiet. Had I done something? Said something? The more I thought about it, the more I realized that the possibilities were both endless and horrifying, and by the time we reached his volvo, I was nearing an all-out panic attack. In an effort to disguise my terror, I kept my eyes locked on my feet as I heard Edward open the passenger door, then hid my face carefully behind my hair as he escorted me into my seat.

Only once the door had shut did I chance a peek at him, and I grimaced at the blank expression on his face. I watched him despondently as he strolled lazily around the car, then dropped my eyes back to my lap as he slid wordlessly into the drivers seat and proceeded to back out of the driveway.

Why wouldn't he just say something?

Maybe he didn't like it, my annoying side sneered. Maybe he found it boring, and he would rather forget about the whole - 

"I had a nice time last night, Bella."

Edward's sudden words jolted me out of my panicked thoughts, and I jumped in my seat as I turned to look at him. His blazing, golden eyes were already on me, and I blushed profusely as I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Me too," I mumbled, though I knew he would hear.

Edward smiled genuinely at me, then turned his attention back to the road. I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat as I mentally kicked myself. Me too? Was that the best I could come up with? Though, at the same time, Edward had used the word nice. Personally, I would have used something more along the lines of "earth shattering" or "a dream come true." Did nice mean that it was just. . .nice? Oh, God, what if it really was just. . .nice? What if it was just satisfactory? Mediocre? What if -

"Do you trust me, Bella?" Edward asked, interrupting my worried thoughts once again.

"Of course," I answered immediately, a knee-jerk reaction. After all, this man had saved me from a barreling, out-of-control minivan - not to mention other rabid, bloodthirsty vampires. What reason would I have not to trust him?

"Good," he nodded thoughtfully, and I was surprised to feel the car come to a slow and gentle stop. But no sooner had I registered the sight of the Cullens driveway than I found my door being opened, then felt Edward's cool fingers wrap around mine as he led me carefully out of the car. As I stepped out, I looked up to Edward with a bashful smile, then blushed when I saw him return it with an easy, yet slightly darker one of his own. Embarrassed, I looked down, shuffling my feet against the pavement as I fiddled with my fingers absently.

And then, everything went dark.

I flailed as I felt the thick, black cloth wind around my eyes, and threw my arms back in an instinctual and frenzied attempt to fight off my unknown attacker.

"Shhhh, love," Edward's quiet breath of reassurance sounded in my ear, and I immediately stopped my desperate movements, focusing instead on the comforting sound of his voice and the feel of his granite chest pressed tightly against my back.

"That's right," he cooed, sensing my submission, "you're fine."

I gulped and nodded weakly. Fine wasn't exactly how I would describe it, but I trusted Edward - wholly and completely. I assumed that he must have some sort of surprise for me, although why he would go to the extent of blindfolding me, I had no clue. I wasn't that bad about surprises, was I?

"I assure you, love, that I have many more surprises in store for you."

Oh. . .my. . .

The silken promise bombarded my consciousness once more, and I tried to ignore my pounding heart as I felt Edwards fingers materialize on my body, clutching my waist lightly from behind as he began to escort me forward. I followed his prompting; walking blindly in what I assumed was the direction of the front door while I focused my attentions on the feel of Edward's long fingers wrapped loosely around my waist. He was standing directly behind me, and with every step, I could just barely feel his chest brushing against my shoulder blades while his chin grazed the top of my head. His close proximity continued to put me at ease, and I felt my heart begin to slow a bit as we proceeded forward.

"Watch the doorstep, love," Edward murmured as I felt his fingers trail down my hip to wrap around the back of my thigh. He lifted my leg slightly, and I responded by pushing myself forward, clearing the step easily with his guidance.

It wasn't until I had stepped into the house that I became suddenly aware of how much I could hear. I was momentarily fascinated by my enhanced senses, and I listened intently as the door shut behind me, then nodded to myself as I heard the click of the lock. I heard the breathy, rustling sound of the trees outside, and immediately realized that a window was open somewhere downstairs. I could hear the quiet hum of electricity around me, as well as the steady whir of a ceiling fan, and if I listened carefully enough, I could almost hear the whisper of Edward's movements as he stepped towards me again, placing his hands back on my hips.

"We're heading upstairs now, Bella," Edward instructed gently as he began to move us again. I nodded as I started forward, listening to each of my footsteps against the wooden floor. As we walked, I tried to estimate my position in the house from the sound of my echoing footsteps, and was pleased to find that I wasn't too far off the mark when I felt Edward's hand slide down to my thigh again, alerting me that we had reached the staircase.

As we began our slow ascent upstairs, I turned my attention back to the feel Edward behind me and the chill of his soft, even breaths against the back of my neck. The sensations seemed amplified somehow, causing my skin to tingle as a light blush stained my cheeks, and I swallowed harshly as my mind automatically reeled back to the night before.

"Then you won't mind doing it again, will you, love?" 

Just at that moment, I felt Edward's cheek brush against my hair as he leaned over my shoulder, then traced his nose lightly across my cheek and down my neck. I squeaked and froze as my heart took off again, and my breath caught in my throat as my stomach clenched with sudden need.

"Keep going, Bella," Edward whispered as he pulled his head back, his hands continuing to urge me forward. I let out an uneven breath and nodded as I continued up the stairs, wondering how many more there could possibly be.

What seemed like an eternity later, I felt the ground even out, and breathed a sigh of relief as I realized that we must be heading down the hallway and toward Edwards room. But my relief was short lived as my thoughts turned immediately back to Edward's close proximity, and whatever it was that would be awaiting me once we reached his room.

As if in answer to my thoughts, I felt Edward squeeze my hips firmly, signaling me to stop. I froze obediently, trying to hide my shaking hands by pressing them against my thighs, and listened intently as I heard the click of the handle, followed by the quiet creak of the door. As soon as the sound disappeared, I felt Edward's hand press against the small of my back, urging me onward once more. I hesitated for a moment, stuck somewhere between fear of the unknown and morbid fascination, tinged with anticipation. I had no idea what would be in store for me once I crossed the threshold and entered Edward's room.

"Do you trust me, Bella?"

Edward's recent question floated soothingly through my head, and without another thought, I took a deep breath, held it, and stepped purposely forward.

After a few steps, I felt Edward's hand leave my back as he shut and locked the door behind us. I immediately missed the contact, and took a small step back, hoping to feel him against me again. Edward chuckled lightly as his hands reappeared on either side of my waist, and I gasped as he began to move them upward, trailing his palms up my sides and onto my shoulder blades. Although they were still covered, I felt my eyes roll back as his fingers continued onto the tops of my shoulders, then up the sides of my neck until they came to rest on the knot of cloth on the back of my head.

"I'm going to take the blindfold off now, Bella," Edward murmured, and I shuddered as I felt his cool breath sweep across my ear. A moment later, I felt the heavy cloth loosen around my head, then flutter down my face before dropping to the floor. I breathed a small sigh of relief at the regained freedom, and a light smile appeared on my lips as my eyes fluttered open.

But that smile disappeared as my eyes opened, revealing nothing but complete and utter blackness.

"Uh, Edward?" I asked as I blinked my eyes furiously, attempting to regain my sight. "I can't see anything."

"I know you can't, love," Edward answered simply. But his voice was no longer coming from behind me. Instead, the sound had carried from somewhere to my left, and I immediately swiveled my head in a panicked attempt to locate him.

But I could see no trace of him or anything else in the all-consuming darkness.

"Edward?" I called again, weakly.

"Yes, love. I'm here," he responded again, but from my right this time. I gasped as I reflexively turned again, extremely unnerved by the fact that I hadn't even seen him move. Surely, as a rule, there would have to be some available light in a third-story bedroom in the middle of the afternoon?

But as I continued to search futilely, I realized quickly that there was no light to be had. I was as good as blind.

"Now, Bella," his voice carried to me from a new direction, making me jump. "I made you a promise yesterday. Do you remember what that was?" His tone had taken on a dark and mischievous edge which both frightened and excited me, and I swallowed hard before answering.

"That you had. . .a surprise for me," I nearly whispered as I gave up searching for him. Instead, I dropped my eyes to the floor and focused my attention on listening, trying to pinpoint where Edward was in the room.

"No, that's not quite right," Edward scolded lightly from close behind me, and I squeaked and spun immediately. It had sounded as though he was less than a foot away from me, and I automatically thrust one of my arms out, reaching blindly for him. But once again, my searching was met with nothing but darkness.

"I told you that I had many surprises in store for you, Bella," Edward's voice carried from behind me again, and I froze in place as a shocking realization burst through my consciousness.

Edward was toying with me.

Goose bumps broke across my flesh as I realized that - for as long as I remained utterly lost and groping in the darkness - Edward would be watching me, following my every move with perfect clarity. He would be able to see every breath, every blush, every pulse of blood beneath my neck, while I would be unable to see my hand in front of my face.

And he would be enjoying it.

A thrill shot down my spine as I became suddenly and acutely aware of my vulnerability. And yet, I couldn't bring myself to feel fear. Instead, all I could feel was a deepening sense of excitement, laced with erotic expectation.

"Then you won't mind doing it again, will you, love?"

I turned slowly around to face him then, making no move to touch him this time. Obviously, touching him would not be one of my "surprises" for today.

"Now," Edward crooned once I had turned back to him, submission plain on my face, "I must ask that you remain very still."

I nodded as my eyes roamed the darkness; still searching for some, obscure sign of his presence.

"And don't be alarmed," he continued. He paused for a moment, and his tone lightened considerably as he added, "I have spares."

In the next second, I heard several, quick, tearing noises sounding in rapid succession. My eyes widened immediately, and I yelped with shock as I felt my shirt slip from my shoulders, then trickle down my stomach before falling to the floor in scraps. My hands snapped instantly to my chest, and I dragged them shakily downwards, shocked to feel my own, bare skin against my fingertips.

"Now, now," I heard Edward tease from across the room as I continued to run my fingers downward, trailing them over the fabric of my bra in astonishment, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Heat pooled in my cheeks, and I immediately dropped my hands to my sides as I stared blankly into the darkness. I still didn't know what Edward was up to, but I could feel the warmth of anticipation beginning to spread through the pit of my stomach as I waited for his next command.

He spoke a few seconds later, this time from my right.

"While I must admit that I thoroughly enjoy the way those jeans hug your ass, I need you to take them off now, Bella," he lilted, and I could plainly hear the wicked smirk in his voice. I gulped and nodded in his general direction as I kicked off my boots and toed off my socks, then brought my hands to my waist. With shaking fingers, I unfastened the button, then began to unzip my jeans, shuddering as the sound of scraping metal cut through the silence, just as it had last night.

Once my jeans were pooled around my ankles, I took a deep breath and stepped out of them, leaving myself in nothing more than a bra and panties.

"Mmmm," was Edward's immediate response to my scantily clad form, and I blushed profusely at the sound.

"As much as I am enjoying the view, my Bella, I still think you are entirely too overdressed for the occasion," he murmured suddenly from behind me, and I gasped and clenched my fists again as I felt his frosty fingers come in contact with my back. An intense shudder tore down my spine at his touch, but I stayed absolutely still as his velvet fingertips brushed lightly across my shoulder blades before coming to rest on the clasp of my bra.

Two, tiny snaps later, I felt my bra loosen around my breasts, and I shrugged my shoulders slightly, allowing the material to slip freely down my arms and fall to my feet.

"Yes, that's much better," Edward cooed from directly in front of me this time, and I felt another blush begin to seep into my cheeks as I registered the fact that I was standing, topless, before him.

"Now," Edward continued as I felt him press one, tapered finger against the waist of my panties, directly below my navel. "What shall we do with these?"

I took a shuddering breath before moving, reveling in the sensation of his cold fingertip, pressed so close to my growing heat. I desperately wanted to reach out to him, to plead with him to stop his teasing and touch me where I needed him most, but I kept my lips locked tightly, stubbornly refusing to give in as I raised my hands to my hips.

I moved as slowly as possible, still concentrating on the chill of his finger pressed against my stomach as I found the sides of my panties, then gingerly slipped my thumbs inside the waistband. I kept my wide eyes focused in front of me, hoping that I was gazing into his eyes as I began to push my hands downward, intent on lowering my panties inch by tiny, teasing inch.

But before I could lower them past my hip bones, two things happened simultaneously.

So quickly I barely felt it, Edward's finger disappeared from my waist as his hands immediately appeared on mine, holding them still with a firm yet delicate grasp. His touch sent another hot thrill shooting through my body, but before I was able to fully register the feel of his hands on mine, I heard the slightest breath of movement, and immediately gasped.

I could see him.

As Edward had placed his hands over mine, he had dipped towards me, deliberately bringing the pale outline of his gorgeous face into my view.

I froze as my eyes widened, taking in the blurry edges of his perfect cheekbones, as well as the dim glint of his eyes beneath the shadows that his long lashes cast. Relieved that I could finally see him, I let my eyes wander greedily downward, pausing to note the indent of shadow in one of his cheeks as he smirked wryly at me. As I continued to stare at him hungrily, Edward leaned even closer towards me, slowly closing the space between us until I felt his luscious hair sweep across my cheek as his cool lips pressed against my ear.

"I want to do that part," he whispered lowly, and my eyes rolled back as his grip tightened minutely around my hands before pushing them away. I dropped them obediently to my sides, whimpering as I felt his hands glide over my hips. With the slightest of movements, I felt Edward's thumbs dip below my waistband, and I kept my eyes squeezed shut as he began to pull my panties down my legs.

He stripped me slowly, splaying his fingers out and savoring each inch of my skin as he pushed the flimsy material down my legs. The way his fingers caressed my flesh was both teasing and sensual, and I moaned lightly as he trailed his fingertips down my inner thighs before brushing them across the back of my knees. My wetness was leaking now, soaking my slit as I felt my entire body beginning to tingle, and I took a deep breath through my nose as I resisted the urge to reach out and plunge my fingers into his hair.

Once Edward's torturous trail had reached my ankles, I swallowed thickly before stepping carefully to the side, effectively freeing myself of my last shred of clothing. My nerves hummed with electricity as I felt the cool air flowing freely against my bare form, and I fought back a shudder before peeling my eyes open and looking downward.

What I saw made my breath catch in my throat.

Edward was already looking at me, smirking up at me as he twirled my panties around his finger. His face alone was a sight to behold, but as I continued to rake my eyes across his ivory form, I was able to just barely make out the lines of his shoulders, as well as the silver planes of his bare chest. At some point, Edward had removed his shirt, and was now kneeling before me in nothing but his jeans.

He rose then, slowly and fluidly, and a strangled sob escaped me as I let my eyes trail over each shadowed indent of his structured torso. The darkness that sprawled behind him seemed to only enhance his beauty, and he looked like an angel as he stood before me, his marble skin almost gleaming against the blackness that surrounded him.

I felt my eyelids grow heavy with lust as I stared unashamedly at him. He was glorious, and as I let my eyes roam his chiseled features, I could feel the tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach abruptly shift into a burning, blistering need. I stood there for a moment, basking in the glory of his beauty until I saw him shift slightly, and I unwillingly tore my eyes away from his chest, then lifted them slowly up his neck and to his face.

Edward was moving, dipping his head slowly downward as he began to lean towards me again. My eyes widened in surprise, and I gasped softly as he continued to inch his head downward until his face was within centimeters of mine. He was so close that I could see the glint of his eyes as they sparked silver through the thick darkness, like two, graying embers, still sizzling with the heat of their fire. I stared back at him for a moment, losing myself completely in his smoldering, iron gaze, and had to bite back a whimper at the intensity that was raging within his eyes. They seemed to burn straight through the shadows as they bore into me, and I gazed helplessly back at him, utterly entranced and unable to turn away.

A moment later, I heard Edward exhale sharply as his icy breath fanned softly across my face, and my knees grew weak beneath me as my eyes closed and my jaw fell slack with need. My fingers began to twitch and tingle as I fought back the unruly urge to reach out to him, grab him, then pull him to me and never let him go. Instead, I bit my lip as I kept my eyes shut tightly, measuring my shaky breaths as I waited for Edward's next move.

He made that move a split second later, as I felt his cool, lush lips, sweep gingerly across mine.

I sighed in relief as every muscle in my body relaxed, falling into the delicious sensation of Edward's lips on mine. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone again- swept away from me by a sudden and unnatural breeze. I sighed in defeat as I felt the inexplicable weight of darkness press against me again, then opened my eyes to confirm what I already knew.

Edward had moved, and I could no longer see him, nor anything else, save for the inescapable blackness that had swallowed me once more.

I stood there for a moment, blinking rapidly against the blankness, then shuddered as I felt the cool air, brushing softly against my exposed flesh. Somehow, the absence of Edward's touch seemed to chill me more than the comforting ice of his lips, and I felt my peaks harden as I gazed imploringly into the darkness.

"Stunning," I heard Edward murmur from across the room, and a hot blush spread instantly across my cheeks as I fought back the urge to cover myself. In an effort to distract myself from my embarrassment, I swept my eyes once more across the dark expanse, knowing that it was a futile attempt. Edward had deliberately moved from me, hidden himself once more in the shadows, where my human eyes would be unable to find him. A ghostly chuckle sounded from somewhere to my left as my cheeks continued to burn, and I bit my lip as I dropped my eyes to the floor, shuffling my feet shyly as I waited for Edward to speak.

"I have a question for you, Bella," he began, and I closed my eyes and concentrated as I heard his voice trailing from my left. His voice seemed to be moving slowly, as though he were walking around me, circling me as he spoke. I immediately pictured the way he would be strolling - lazily yet deliberately, with his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes set on me, exactly as he had done last night. The image sent a sudden throb of heat through my center, and I bit back a groan as he continued.

"How often do you fantasize about me?" he breathed from behind me.

Although I would have guessed it impossible, I felt my cheeks flame hotter as I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. Half of me was horrified to answer his question, while the other half was intensely intrigued, and the conflicting emotions seemed to war inside me as my heart sped up and my fingers began to shake.

After a few moments of deliberation, I gulped as I came to my decision.

"Almost every night," I whispered, weakly yet resolutely as I kept my eyes shut tightly, bracing myself for his response.

"Hmm," he replied as his voice sounded from towards my right, nearing the completion of his circle. He paused for a moment, and my cheeks continued to burn as I held my breath in suspense.

"Why not every night?" he asked with an innocent lilt, and I couldn't help the tiny smile that appeared on my face as I answered him honestly.

"I couldn't very well do it while you were laying right next to me," I grinned, knowing that last night had changed that drastically.

Edward chuckled the same, dark chuckle that had sounded through my room the night before, and the smile fell from my lips as a heated thrill shot abruptly through my thighs.

"Well," he responded, his voice tinged with humor, "that certainly won't be a problem anymore, will it, my Bella?"

"Then you won't mind doing it again, will you, love?"

"No," I answered too quickly, whether to his question or my echoing thoughts, I wasn't sure.

Edward chuckled again, causing another flash of arousal to roll through my body, and I let out an uneven breath as I dug my teeth once more into my lip.

"Now, my love," Edward continued from in front of me, though still too far away for me to see him. "You know, of course, that I cannot read your mind."

I nodded into the darkness as I swallowed thickly, waiting anxiously for him to continue.

"So I'm afraid, my Bella, that you are going to have to tell me exactly what you fantasize about," he stated simply, though his tone had grown deep and throaty, betraying his desire.

The rough yet velvet tenor of his voice caused my breaths to grow shallow as wetness flooded from my depths, completely coating my lips and upper thighs. I felt the atmosphere shift abruptly around me as the air began to hum with electricity, and the only sounds were my ragged breaths as I processed his request. I was both intrigued and aroused by the idea, but I had no idea what to say or where to start. My heart rate climbed impossible higher, and I stared desperately into the darkness as the heat of my desire continued to grow, threatening to consume me.

"Where does it start, Bella?" Edward prompted gently. "Tell me where you are."

I stared intently in the direction that his voice had sounded from for a beat longer, then took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I'm in my room, laying on my bed," I whispered, caught once again between embarrassment and fascination. My stomach was already beginning to tighten painfully, and I had to clench my fists tightly in order to fight against the lust that was building rapidly within me.

"And what happens?" Edward breathed from in front of me, though his voice sounded closer than before. Feeling comforted by his increasing proximity, I took another deep breath and continued, ignoring my nervousness and focusing instead on the silken, seductive tone of Edward's voice.

"You come in through my window," I mumbled, a tad more confidently before, "and you come to my bed." I felt my cheeks beginning to burn again as I realized how ridiculously close to last night my fantasies had been, and I hoped Edward would catch on quickly.

"What do I do then?" Edward asked from even closer to me, and I gasped at the sound of his voice. It was tight - strained almost, and I could almost hear the whisper of his heavy breaths as I prepared my next answer.

"You wake me up by kissing my neck-" I began, but was instantly cut off.

"Where?" he interrupted suddenly, and I slowly lifted one hand from my side to press my finger against the hollow beneath my ear, where he knew I liked it best.

"Continue," he stated, and I could hear the command in the word. Excitement rippled within me again, and I dropped my hand before continuing.

"When I wake up, you're kissing my collarbones - just the way you know I like," I added for his benefit, and fought back a smile as I thought I heard his sharp intake of breath. "But instead of stopping, you pull my shirt up, and I gasp when you start kissing my chest. . ." I trailed off as my voice began to grow breathy and tight, and I stared pleadingly into the darkness again, asking him with my eyes if I should continue.

"Would you like me to kiss your chest, Bella?" Edward asked, and I nodded as I felt my lids grow heavy at the thought.

"Show me where," he murmured roughly, and the throbbing between my legs immediately intensified as I began to lift my hands to my chest. Slowly, carefully, I laid my palms against my breasts, then began to rub them in small, soft circles. A small groan slipped past my lips as desire flooded my body, and I fought earnestly against my heavy lids as I kept my eyes firmly locked on the murky darkness before me.

A soft growl reverberated through the room as I continued my ministrations, and I moaned loudly as I brought my fingers to my tits and began to pinch them roughly.

"You like that, don't you?" Edward asked, his voice laced with wicked delight.

I nodded as I continued to roll my pebbled tips between my fingers, and another heavy breath slipped from my lips at the sensation.

"I can't hear you," Edward immediately reminded me in the same, demanding tone that he had used last night.

"Yes, Edward, I like it," I responded breathlessly.

"Mmmm," he sighed, whether from my words or my actions, I wasn't sure.

"What else would you like me to do to you, my pretty, little Bella," Edward cooed in a low, devilish voice, and I couldn't help the pleading whimper that rolled easily off of my tongue. I suddenly wondered if Edward was touching himself, stroking himself through his jeans like he had last night, but instantly stopped that thought as my knees nearly gave out, causing me to sway in place.

"I want," I panted, breaking off as my inner fire flared up for a moment, "I want you to kiss my chest and stomach, and I want to feel your fingers on my legs, and I want you to move them upwards. . ."

I would have continued, but the next second, my entire body froze as I heard Edward groan deeply in the darkness. The sound was wanton, guttural, and intensely erotic, and I moaned back as my lips fell lazily apart. I licked them slowly, earning another growl from Edward before I took a deep breath and uttered the words that I hoped would push him over the edge.

"I want you . . . to touch me, Edward."

I sharp hiss sounded from in front of me, and my toes curled as I kept my heavy eyes glued to the curtain of shadow.

"Show me," Edward demanded roughly, and I understood immediately.

I closed my eyes as I began to drag my hands from my breasts, trailing them over my stomach. I let my fingers dance lightly across my skin, adding gentle pressure here and there to simulate the kisses that I had so often dreamt about. The room was silent, save for the sounds of our heavy breaths, mingling through the darkness like the softest melody as my fingers continued their teasing trail. Once my fingertips reached the mound of my sex, I paused for a moment, drawing out the moment of anticipation until the current of our desire was almost palpable, hanging in the air around us as it sizzled and buzzed with the electricity of our lust.

And then, with one last, deep breath, I bit my lip and pushed my hand lower, sweeping my fingers through my soaked, throbbing slit. My head lolled backwards as my drooping lids fell closed, and I moaned loudly as the first hints of pleasurable relief pulsed through my center.

"Fuck," Edward uttered sharply as I swept my fingers once more against my core, and my eyes instantly snapped open as I scanned the darkness eagerly. A split second later, my searching eyes widened in surprise, and I gasped at the sight of Edward, stalking quickly towards me, his pale form finally emerging from the shadows.

"Keep going," he demanded as my fingers froze against my center. I gulped loudly as I restarted my movements, rubbing my fingers weakly across my clit as I kept my eyes locked on Edward. The muscles of his neck were strained, his jaw was set, and his eyes seemed to blaze as he strode closer to me, not stopping until his body was mere inches from being pressed against mine. He was so close that I could smell his sweet breath against my face, and I breathed deeply before exhaling in a needy pant. Edward kept his eyes on mine for a moment, taking careful note of my heavy lids and parted lips, then dropped his fiery gaze to my hand. It was all I could do to keep my fingers moving as Edward stared eagerly down at them, hunger plain on his face.

"Harder," he commanded, without lifting his eyes from my ministrations. I nodded, unsure if he could see it or not, and immediately pushed my fingers harder against my center, speeding my movements as I began to work my hand harder against my swollen nub.

Edward's eyes never strayed from my center as I continued to sweep my hand back and forth, matching my tempo to the frantic rhythm that my heart had set. With each pass of my fingers, moisture continued to flood from my depths, and I fought stubbornly against my heavy eyes, opting to watch Edward instead. He remained still as stone in front of me, watching me intently until I began to whimper and moan from the thrilling sensations that were building within me. Only once the sounds of my pleasure began to echo through the darkness did Edward finally move, twisting the corner of his lips into a devilishly delighted smirk.

"Very good, Bella," he praised me as he lifted his eyes back to mine, and I whimpered again as a hot shudder rolled through my stomach.

"But I'm afraid that playtime is over," he leered wickedly, and I gasped as my mind began to reel over his implications. This was playtime?

Edward's wry smirk grew wider at my shocked expression, and his teeth flashed through the darkness as he leaned down to press his forehead lightly against mine.

"Now shove those little fingers into where you want them most," he commanded. "Show me exactly what you want."

As he spoke, he pushed his hips abruptly toward me, thrusting his straining erection against my stomach.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt the bulging denim pressing roughly against me, and I managed to nod weakly as a haze of lust and pleasure overtook my senses. Of course, Edward knew exactly what I wanted - he always did. But that wouldn't be enough for today.

Today, I would have to show him.

My heart was hammering against my ribs, and I felt dizzy with need as I sucked in a deep breath, then plunged two fingers roughly into my core.

Edward and I moaned simultaneously as my fingers dove through my lips, and my breaths became pants as I began to work my fingers inside of me. I was already hot and needy as my inner muscles pulsed around my fingers, and my eyes rolled back as I felt my own moisture drip freely down my fingers and onto my palm. The pleasure was so intense that I swayed on my feet again, and it was all I could do to keep standing as I continued to work my hand roughly against myself.

"Yes," Edward urged as my fingers plunged in and out of my core, and I moaned in response, unable to find the strength to open my eyes. As my pleasure grew, my head lolled back again, and I could feel myself nearing the precipice of relief as I continued to pump my fingers as hard and fast as I could.

"You like it rough, don't you?" Edward provoked me with a fiendishly teasing lilt. "You want it hard and fast, don't you, my Bella?"

A strangled cry escaped me as another pulse of heat shot through my limbs, and I nodded weakly towards him.

I realized my error a split second later, and before Edward had the chance to reprimand me, I managed to find my lips through the overwhelming heat of passion, and cried instantly out to him.

"Yes, Edward!" I half- moaned, causing Edward to chuckle darkly.

"You learn quickly," he replied, and I gasped as I felt his cold lips press suddenly against my neck. The chill against my heated skin caused my body to tremble with need as I whimpered loudly at the contrasting sensations.

"Now, little Bella," he murmured against my neck as he snaked one arm around my waist, pulling our bodies against each other. The granite planes of his bare chest mashed against my breasts, and our hips came together, trapping my arm between our bodies as his lips slid up my neck and to my ear.

"Tell me what it is that you really want. Tell me who you want inside of you," he murmured seductively. As he spoke, he thrust his hips against me again, crushing his confined length against my stomach as he began to move it up and down, stroking himself against my body.

"You!" I cried desperately as my eyes snapped open and I pushed myself harder against him. "I want you inside of me!"

A deep groan rumbled through Edward's chest as I pushed and writhed against him, and the vibrations seemed to sink through my skin and into my bones, causing me to groan deeply with need.

"What part of me, Bella?" Edward demanded as he began to rub himself more urgently against me. "Say it."

It was too much. I was teetering on the edge of relief, and Edward was driving me ever closer while still managing to keep me away from the climax that I craved. The heat was everywhere, radiating around me as it pulsed inside me, and I didn't stop to think before I found myself answering him.

"I want your dick, Edward!" I cried into the darkness as my body slumped against his and my hand fell from my center. "Please!"

"God damnit," Edward swore as his grip tightened around my waist, clutching me to him as he marched purposely forward. After only a few steps, I felt my back come in contact with the wall behind me as Edward pressed me firmly against it, pinning me between the drywall and his cold, marble chest. I felt him shift slightly beneath me before the scrape of his zipper tore through the air, followed by the unmistakable rip of tearing denim. Once the sounds had dissipated into the darkness, the granite arm that was around my waist slid downward, and I felt Edward's hand cup my ass as he held me firmly against the wall.

The next moment, Edward pressed his entire body against mine, crushing us together from our chests to our feet, and I squeaked as I realized that we were now completely unhindered by any clothing whatsoever. In less than a second, Edward had torn his clothing from his body, and was now pushing himself against me, cold, hard, and completely bare.

And then, I felt the unmistakable, icy steel of Edward's solid cock as he pressed his head against my clit.

"Oh, God!" I sobbed as my tingling arms managed to wind around his neck, and Edward used his grip on my ass to hitch one of my legs around his waist.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Edward provoked me again as he pushed forward, sliding his swollen dick across my lips. He was careful not to enter me as he caressed my slit with his length, letting his base brush against my clit before he pulled back again.

"Yes," I nodded earnestly as I lifted my fingers to plunge them into his hair. Edward groaned as I weaved my fingers tightly through his locks, and his head fell forward onto my shoulder as he stroked himself against my heat. The feel of his thick erection against my dripping core was phenomenal, and I felt my stomach begin to throb and twist with my impending release.

"Fuck yes," Edward breathed roughly against my shoulder as he dragged his member repeatedly across my center. With each pump, I gasped and writhed against him until I could feel my body beginning to shake against his.

"Someday, my cock will be inside you," Edward whispered devilishly as he turned his face against my neck. I moaned in response and tightened my grip in his hair, eliciting a low growl from him before he continued.

"You want that, don't you?" Edward asked gruffly as he pushed himself against me again. "You want to know how it feels to have me fuck you, don't you, little Bella?"

His sinful words combined dangerously with the sensation of his dick driving against me, and my head fell heavily back, smacking against the wall with a heavy thud. Edward moaned at the sound, then dragged his lips back and forth across my neck before continuing.

"Do your tits tighten when you think about me, Bella?" he ground out as his breathing grew sharp and ragged. "Does your pussy fucking throb for me?"

"Oh, yes," I moaned as I began to thrust my hips against him, rocking my clit against his base, desperate for release.

Edward's movements sped to a frantic pace, and I could hear him grunting and growling low in his chest as he continued to sweep his length through the cradle of my sex. I was so close, and I began to whimper and plead with him, gripping and pulling at his hair as I climbed higher towards my peak.

When Edward spoke again, his voice was deep, rough and gritty, and the sound sent heated tremors barreling through my body as I teetered precariously on the brink of explosion.

"One day, I'm going to pound into you so hard, you'll feel like you're going to break," Edward growled between his teeth. "I'm going to lay you down, spread your legs, and fuck you so thoroughly that the only word you'll be able to remember is my name, and you'll fucking scream it as you come for me," he growled, and I sobbed as the fire inside me flared upwards, teasing me with a taste of the pleasure that I so desperately craved.

And then, I felt Edward's cool breath sweep across my ear as his deadly teeth grazed against my lobe, and my stomach twisted for the final time.

My back arched sharply and my toes curled tightly as my climax rocked through my body. I could hear myself moaning, whimpering and screaming, but I couldn't find my lips as the waves of orgasm washed repeatedly through me. As I continued to ride the high of ecstasy, I felt Edward's dick start to throb and jerk wildly against my slit, and electric jolts of pleasure shot through my nerves as his guttural growls tore through the air, mixing with my wanton sobs of ecstasy. Edward's fierce growls intensified my climax, and wave after wave of blissful release continued to roll through me until I finally slumped against Edward's chest, fully spent and utterly satiated.

The room fell into complete silence then; save for my heavy panting as I recovered from my earth-shattering orgasm. My muscles had turned to jelly against Edward's chest, and I could barely manage to open my eyes as he held me for a few moments before chuckling cockily.

"Why, Bella," he teased, "you're absolutely exhausted! Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

I could hear the coy smirk in his voice as a light blush spread across my cheeks, and Edward snickered again before gathering my limp body in his arms.

Once I was cradled against his chest, he turned in the darkness and strode easily through the room to lay me on his bed. I cracked my eyes open as I felt the satin sheets wind around my body, then smiled weakly as the bed sank beside me and Edward's angelic face appeared in the darkness, right before my eyes.

I struggled to keep my drooping lids open as I gazed at him for a moment, and he stared sincerely back at me before lifting his hand to gently brush a few stray locks of hair away from my face. He smiled lovingly as he watched me struggling to stay awake, then leaned down to press a delicate kiss against my forehead. My eyelids fluttered lazily as he pulled away again, and I sighed as I felt his sweet breath fan softly across my cheeks.

"Get some rest, Bella," he murmured soothingly, and I nodded weakly as I relaxed my body, surrendering to the wave of lethargy that could no longer be held at bay. As I succumbed, I kept my gaze fixed on Edward, and the last thing I saw was the corner of his perfect lips, twitching up into that perfect, lopsided grin.

"You'll need it."

* * *

***Grin***

**Eh? Eh?**

**Hope you liked it! As far as any more updates go – I do plan on continuing with this story. HOWEVER, updates will be few and far between. Think of it as a sort of open-ended story – when inspiration hits again, I will post. Don't expect anything anytime soon – just plan on being "Surprised" here and there. Bwahaha yes, I am incredibly cheesy. Love me. **

**Speaking of love – let me know what you thought!!! :D**


End file.
